Héros
by Ink's Feather
Summary: Sagesse. Courage. Piété. Compassion. Clémence. Détermination. Humilité. Le vrai visage des "Héros".
1. Sagesse

**Héros.**

_Sagesse._

**Pauvre petite fille.**

Apeurée. Effrayée. Terrifiée. Terrorisée. Tu as peur, je le sais. N'essaye pas de me faire croire le contraire. Tu as peur du noir, des voix chuchotant à ton oreille quand tu penses être seule. Tu as peur des araignées qui envahissent tes cauchemars. Tu as peur de ce que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Tu es trop intelligente, trop pour ton propre bien. Hélas ! Tu es désillusionnée. Tu ne crois plus à rien. Tu as oublié les comtes. Après tout, tu sais les fins heureuses n'existent pas dans la _vraie_ vie. Et qu'est une enfance sans rêve ? Rien, tu le sais bien.

Tu sais. Et c'est ton plus grand malheur. Tu as toujours su lire dans le regard de ceux qui posaient les yeux sur toi. Tu y as toujours lu la pitié, le dégout, ou pire, l'indifférence. On se fiche bien de toi et de ton sort, pauvre humaine. On se fiche de qui tu es. Tu n'es pas importante.

Tu es délaissée. Tu es seule. Tu es différente. Tu es persécutée. Pauvre chose ! Tu es intéressée. Puis désintéressée. Rien ne te tient occupée bien longtemps. Oh, mais tu es forte. Ah ! Apparences, apparences. En vérité, tu es faible, terriblement faible. Faible, et blessée. Abandonnée. Et oui, c'est ce que tu es. Tu ne veux pas le dire ? Tu as peur. Tu as peur de ce mot.

**Orpheline.**

Inutile de me le cacher. Je le sais. Je te connais. Je sais qui tu es. Tu es seule. Et tu as peur. Tu te résumes à cela. Une petite fille effrayée par la solitude. Les autres s'y trompent peut être. Ah ! Mais pas moi. Je connais tes rêves impossibles, tes chimères idylliques. Je connais tes cauchemars de toujours, tes craintes les plus secrètes. Tu as peur de ce que tu es, pauvre enfant. Et de ton avenir. Car tu ne peux pas le contrôler. Tu es dangereuse. Tu es désespérée. Mais tu es insignifiante, et tu le sais.

** Tu es Annabeth, Fille d'Athéna**. **Architecte de l'Olympe.**


	2. Brûlure

**Héros**

_Brûlure._

Ton âme est dans un lit d'hôpital, au service des soins intensifs. La plupart du temps, elle peut à peine bouger. Depuis combien de temps est-elle là ? Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Mais elle ne sait pas exactement. Elle a arrêté de compter. Elle a arrêté de pleurer. La douleur n'est plus si terrible, c'est une habitude maintenant. Comme une valise qu'on emmène partout, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Ton âme est dans un lit d'hôpital. Mais elle ne dort pas. Non. Elle attend. Elle attend. Elle attend. Pour des visites, sans doute. Un peu de compagnie, des amis, des personnes à aimer. Peu importe qui, en vérité. Elle attend juste quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui l'aimera. Quelqu'un qui ne viendra pas. Quelqu'un qui ne viendra jamais. Elle le sait. Elle est maudite. Ton âme n'a plus de famille. Ton âme est seule. Et elle pleure. Mais tu ne le sais pas. Ou tu essayes de faire semblant de ne pas le savoir.

Ton âme est dans un lit d'hôpital. C'est une bonne actrice. Tous les médecins pensent qu'elle va bien, qu'elle pourra sortir bientôt, certains se demandent même ce qu'elle fiche dans un endroit si morne et triste que l'hôpital. Pourquoi alors qu'elle parait si joyeuse. Aucun d'eux ne la regarde correctement. Ils ne voient pas la blessure. Mais toi, tu la vois. En faîte, tu ne vois que ça. Tu ne vois que ça. Parfois, tu arrives à oublier. Tu la crois guérie. Puis la blessure se rouvre et saigne. Et le sang est noir. Noir comme les cendres. Noir comme la solitude. Noir comme ton âme.

Ton âme, **_Léo_**, est dans un lit d'hôpital. Peu importe que tu sois**_ fils d'Héphaïstos_**, ton âme est à l'agonie et tu ne peux pas la réparer. Et peu importe que tu sois un **_Faiseur de Feu_**, ton âme est brulée.


	3. Détermination

**Héros**

_Détermination_

**Arme. Vise. Tire**. C'est ta devise, non ?

Desmonstres ? _Arme. Vise. Tire_. Tout est dans le nom. Ce ne sont que des êtres répugnants. D'horribles créations de ces dieux égoïstes qui ont ruiné ta vie. Rien de plus.

Des cyclopes ? _Arme. Vise. Tire_. Ce sont les pires de tous. C'est à cause d'eux tout ça. Tu aurais pu être heureuse, tu avais une chance, mais non, il a fallu que cette chose te tombe dessus. Tout est de leur faute.

Des ennemis ? _Arme. Vise. Tire_. Tu es forte. Ils n'avaient qu'à mieux y réfléchir avant de gâcher ton enfance, de te prendre tous tes rêves et de détruire ton bel avenir.

Des problèmes ?_ Arme. Vise. Tire_. Tu peux tout surmonter maintenant. Tu connais le monde. Oublie les contes de fées. Tu sais qu'elles n'existent pas. Au contraire de toutes ces horreurs.

Des faiblesses ? _Arme. Vise. Tire_. Rien ne pourra plus te ralentir. Il faut être forte. Avoir la tête haute. Leur montrer que tu n'es pas une stupide marionnette. Que tu sais te battre.

Des sentiments ? _Arme. Tire. Vise_. Débarrasse-toi de ses handicaps. Tu crois peut être qu'on t'épargnera parce que ta mère ne s'occupait pas de toi ? Parce qu'elle a laissé ton petit frère s'en aller, parce que tu ne sais pas où elle l'a abandonné, s'il est encore en vie ? Tu crois qu'on te laissera vivre parce qu'on ton père un dieu ? Parce que tu es une pauvre sang-mêlée qui n'a pas pu être une enfant ? Parce que tu as du fuir, vivre dans la rue ? Parce que le garçon que tu aimais est devenu le contraire de ce qu'il était, qu'il s'est laissé avaler par sa colère ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Oublie-les. Ce sont des faiblesses.

Mais toi, tu es forte,**_ fille de Zeus_**. Tu dois inspirer la crainte et le respect. Tu es **_Thalia Grace_**. Tu as ta volonté et ta fierté. Tu es **_Lieutenante d'Arthémis_**. Pas un jouet divin.


	4. Grâce

**HEROS**

_Grâce_

** Tu es pareil à ton épée.**

Tu inspires le respect. Un respect bien évidemment mêlé à la crainte. On répugne à t'approcher. Tu intimides quiconque pose les yeux sur toi. Ton aura est aussi sombre que celle de Nyx elle-même. Tu es aussi froid que la Mort elle-même.

Qui oserait essayer manier une épée en fer stygien ?

Qui oserait essayer de sympathiser avec toi ?

Je pense que tu te doutes de la réponse.

Sais-tu pourquoi, pauvre ange, ton destin a été ainsi créé ? Tu es un déchu, tu as perdu ton ancienne grâce. Mais qui peut te le reprocher ? Tu étais un enfant, tu avais une mère, une sœur, une famille. Tout ça t'as été arraché. Tes ailes t'ont été arrachées. Qu'est-ce qu'un ange sans ses ailes ? Qu'est-ce qu'un ange sans sa grâce ?

Tu connais bien la réponse.

Pauvre petit être. Tu es désormais obligé d'avancer dans un monde qui n'est pas le tien. Tu es obligé d'avancer avec des souvenirs douloureux. Tu es obligé d'avancer avec des sentiments indignes de toi. Tu es un être d'amour. Tu n'es plus autorisé qu'à haïr.

Dis-moi, pourquoi avoir choisi le titre de**_ Roi Fantôme_** ?

Dis-moi, _**fils d'Hadès**_, qu'est un ange descendu aux Enfers ?

Dis-moi, _**Nico di Angelo**_, pourquoi te condamnes-tu toi-même comme l'être le plus solitaire de l'Univers ?


	5. Cicatrice

**Héros**

_Cicatrice_

Tu portes, là sur ton visage, le courage. L'héroïsme. Tu portes en toi le souvenir d'un acte de bravoure. Bravo, tu peux t'en vanter. Ce que tu as, là, en travers de ta face, c'est la marque divine d'un travail bien fait. D'une quête terminée. D'un objectif atteint.

Tu portes, là sur ton visage, la fierté. Tu portes les honneurs, les acclamations, la gloire. Tu portes le plus beau cadeau que ton père ne t'ait jamais fait ! Tu portes ton identité gravée dans ta chair. Tout le monde en rêve ! Ne te rends-tu pas compte de tous ces "héros" qui voudraient être à ta place ? Après tout, qui ne voudrait pas avoir la gratitude des dieux sur la tête ?

Tu portes, là sur ton visage, le souvenir. Le souvenir de la douleur. De la peine. De ton enfance malheureuse. De ton désir de reconnaissance. De la réponse qu'on t'a donnée. « Ne sois pas trop orgueilleux. Prends ce qu'on t'offre. » Tu as bien compris la leçon, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu la vois tous les matins dans le miroir. Tu le vois toujours les matins, ce regard éteint, souligné par ta marque odieuse, qui te dit que ta vie n'a pas de sens, que tu n'es qu'une distraction, qu'un gladiateur dans une arène remplis de fauves et que tout le monde parie sur ta mort.

Tu portes, là sur ton visage, la honte. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Personne n'en a rien à faire de toi. Personne n'en a jamais rien eut à faire. Ton père est un lâche. Voilà ce que te dis cette cicatrice. Ta mère aurait mieux fait de ne pas te mettre au monde, vu ce que ça lui a apportée ! Des malheurs, de la souffrance, de la honte. Tu ne pouvais plus la regarder dans les yeux. C'est pour cela que tu es parti, n'est-ce pas ? Tu espérais qu'on ton père ait pitié de toi. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Tu portes, là sur ton visage, la haine. Comment ça pourrait en être autrement ? On a toujours ignoré tes autres sentiments. On t'a toujours pris pour un pantin obéissant. Qui, dis-moi, t'as un jour considéré pour ce que tu étais vraiment ? Juste une personne. Elle est morte maintenant. Enfin, _transformée en arbre par son père adoré_ – pardon de la méprise. Tous les autres ne te connaissant pas. Ils t'idéalisent ou te sous-estiment.

Tu as raison, **_fils d'Hermès_**, quitte à ce qu'on te reconnaisse, autant que ce ne sois pas pour quelque chose d'aussi répugnant que ta cicatrice. Tu as raison, **_Hôte de Cronos_**, quitte à être à la botte de quelqu'un, autant en profiter pour se venger. Tu as raison, **_Luke Castellan_**, autant donner un véritable sens à ta vie et une véritable raison pour qu'on se souvienne de toi.


End file.
